1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles which have hard frames pressing lenses of a soft lens frames and which provide comfortable fitting and are adjusted conveniently in use.
2. Related Art
In general, swimming goggles are divided into two types. The first type includes a left frame and a right frame, which are separate from each other and are connected by a connecting member. The second type comprises a left frame and a right frame, which are integrated with a connecting member together. Nevertheless, as of the second type, material of the left frame and the right frame needs to be hard enough for reliably fixing lenses on the left frame and the right frame. Accordingly, pads on the left frame and the right frame are relatively rigid, making users feel uncomfortable.
Furthermore, width of users' faces may be different from person to person. The left frame and the right frame may be too rigid to fit close to users' faces, therefore taking risk of water seepage.